Boys will be Eds, the true ending
by zman123
Summary: What really happened in the episode "boys will be Eds". Ed, Edd and Eddy have had enough of Nazz not realizing their feelings for her and decide to give her the ultimate tune to express their love for her. But will a heartfelt, deeply emotive tune chosen by Eddy be enough to win Nazz over? and for her to finally realize the Eds feelings for her?. Find out. (please comment)


**_Boys will be Eds, the true ending._**

The three Eds stood there sulking, as Nazz sped away from them, screaming and fleeing for safety and solitude.

"It would appear that our attempts to garner Nazz's attention were not taken kindly to" sighed Edd, the self proclaimed genius of the group. He and his friends had all had a great crush on that sweet, wonderful girl named Nazz for as far back as they could remember, Nazz was the one he and his friends, perhaps even more than any person in the entire neighborhood did. For Nazz really had it all, looks, personality and the magnetic aura every cheerleader captain seemed to come with for reasons unbeknownst.

Nazz was unlike Kevin, a ruthless and cruel, spiteful bully who bullied them at every chance he had. And unlike Rolf, who was always happy to assist Kevin whenever he went on a rampage to cause Edd and his friends pain and humiliation. And certainly not like Sarah, Ed's younger sister who always abused her older brother simply because she could and because she knew there was nothing he could do about it because Ed's parents liked her more than her brother. No Nazz was none of those people. Nazz seemed to be the only soul in the sadly and lonely world of Edd and his friends, to show any sympathy to them and to treat them with any respect at all. Nazz was not spiteful or rude towards them, and did everything she could to try to get the other neighborhood kids to treat the Eds (for that is what people called Edd when he was with his friends) as kindly as possible. Nazz did not hate them for who they were and was not at all cruel or mean towards them. She was like a beacon of light in a world of darkness, and were she not here in this neighborhood, Edd wasn't sure that he and his friends would even have lived this long.

For were Nazz not here to restrain the monstrous assassins that were Kevin and his gang, the Eds would probably long have been rushed to the emergency room in hospital by now. Kevin had caused them enough injuries as it were, but without Nazz, there'd be nothing to stop Kevin from virtually killing the three Eds. It was only thanks to Nazz that much of the torture Kevin had planned for the Eds was negated, and yet even as it was, the Eds still recieved a shocking amount of abuse each and every day from the rotten neighborhood, enough to bring anyone to tears of sorrow and regret. Life was bad enough as it was, but without the angel known to the entire "cul de sac" as "Nazz van Bartonschmeer", life would be unthinkable, every moment for the Eds would be a living nightmare.

Everyone in the neighborhood held a hidden crush for Nazz, well every boy at least. Yet Nazz was one of those people who seemed so perfect, you could not get close to her without stuttering and sweating uncontrollably as well as losing the confidence to utter even a single word. Nazz was that perfect a person and everyone knew it, every boy in the neighborhood wanted to make her all his. Especially Kevin and the Eds.

Many times the Eds had been around Nazz, yet many times were they too shy and transfixed by her surreal countenance to say even a single word to her. And now that they had finally opened up her and even tried to win her affection through the giving of various gifts to her, they had been turned down and their invitation spurned. Of course Nazz had done the same to every boy in the neighborhood, they had also tried to win her affection through gifts and compliments to her, but it seemed as though none of them were any more succesful than the Eds, for Nazz had turned them all away. Nazz was a bizzare kind of person, she was quite happy to have anyone as a friend and acquaintance, but try to take it to the next level with Nazz and you would be mercilessly rejected and kicked away. Yet this only served to make the Eds lust for her more and more and they were more determined to win her affections than ever.

"So whaddya we do now, einstien?" questioned Eddy angrily, he was more furious than either of his two friends at not being able to woo Nazz.

"Well" said Edd "if you listen to me for once Eddy, I think I have an idea that just might work". "None of your ideas are any good Einstien" blurted Eddy "so just don't bother"

"But Eddy" replied Edd "you haven't even heard it yet, and I thought you wanted Nazz to like you, so please Eddy, hear me out"

"Oh alright" sighed Eddy impatiently "tell us your great idea, mr smarty pants". "Gather round everyone, we don't want anyone else to hear" whispered Edd, and the three Eds gathered close together as Edd whispered his plan, a plan that he was almost certain would work, were it kept secret and executed correctly with no mistakes. After hearing the plan, Eddy nodded "hmm, I like it, for once you actually seemed to have made a good idea Double D". "Cool" added Ed "sounds like a lot of fun".

"Okay everyone" whispered Edd in a barely audible voice "we don't want anyone to find out about our plan, so lets just go home and make our preparations, Eddy, remember to bring your microphone and Ed, bring that drum kit your sister threw into the trash yesterday while I go and get that guitar I've left in my attic for some time"

"Will do, double D" replied Ed and Eddy in unison as they headed home to their separate houses to prepare accordingly.

It was night and the sky was dark when the three Eds gathered outside Nazz's house. After glancing around carefully to make double certain that there was really no one else around, and looking at the upstairs window to see that behind the curtains there was indeed the shadow of a person, the Eds breathed a sigh of relief and sat down to discuss their plan. As they spoke, they each got out their respective instruments which they had brought. Eddy got out a microphone while Ed laid his drum kit on the floor. Meanwhile Edd or double D, got out from his backpack, an electric guitar his parents had given him some time ago as a present for passing his music exams.

"You sure this is the right house? " asked Eddy anxiously and quietly "I don't want to have come here for nothing and to humiliate myself in front of some stupid jerk". "But of course" replied Edd calmly, "I've lived here for a while now, so naturally I should know whose house is where, what do you take me for Eddy?". "Chill,chill double D" chided Eddy "Just had to be sure".

"So um Eddy" inquired Edd nervously "h,have you found a good song?, one that wont make us look like a bunch of uncivilized ruffians who have no taste in culture whatsoever?". "Double D" stated Eddy reassuringly "I know very well that when it comes to school I'm a flunk who gets nothing but F's on his report card, but if there's one thing I can say without exaggeration that I'm good at, its finding the perfect song and singing it perfectly, my bro taught me all about singing when we were little" And as he said this, Eddy reached into his pocket and gave both of his friends separate sheets of music. "Give it a once over and see what you think guys" he said. "hmm, well this song seems easy enough to learn" remarked Edd, when he had finished looking at it "Almost too easy, are you sure Nazz will like it?, and why this one anyway?". "Double D"reassured Eddy "this song is the perfect song for Nazz, its the only song that will really show her how much she means to us and how she doesn't know how amazing she is yet, this song will really show her what she doesn't see about herself which makes her so attractive and how much everyone loves her for who she is. This song sums it up perfectly". Edd took another look at the song "Hmm" he remarked "on second thoughts the lyrics to this song are indeed very deeply emotional, I really must commend you on your able performance in a choice of music Eddy".

"Um... thanks double D" replied Eddy "I didn't choose a song that was too hard in case you woulden't be able to play it" He turned to Ed "you'd better not mess this up Ed like you did with every other scam we've made over the years, you mess everything up" he grumbled.

"No need to worry guys" replied Ed confidently "I could drum all night and then some, you don't find a better drummer around here than me, do not worry friends, today I will make you proud of me and promise that I will make no mistakes". "Hmm" sneered Eddy pessimistically "you probably will ,but we've come this far so we might as well just go with it, we're about to be humiliated though, I can already tell".

He waited a few minutes in silence, looking impatiently at his watch, "so have you guys learned your parts well enough yet, we haven't got all night ya know?" he demanded impatiently. "Er yes Ed" replied double D "I think I'm ready, what about you Ed". "Uh huh" said Ed, nodding "learned and ready".

"Okay guys, get ready" announced Eddy, yet as he raised his microphone, he wavered and nearly dropped the microphone. Sweat poured from his forehead and his hands became as moist as any river or sea, and he could not stop his hands shaking uncontrollably and his teeth clattering. "I, I can't do this" stuttered Eddy shyly "it would have been easy, but this is Nazz, a, and I'm scared of doing things in front of h,her because she m,makes me nervous, I'm a failure" and Eddy nearly began to cry "our plan failed before it even started, why, why, why?".

"Calm down Eddy" Edd, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders "Just take deep breaths and calm down. When Eddy had finally held back his tears and stopped sweating Edd continued to speak. "Let me give you some advice Eddy" he suggested kindly "If you're nervous, and believe me I'm nervous too, just pretend that its just the three of us in a room on our own, and that no one else is around, that's what I do when I'm nervous and it always worked for me".

"Th, thank you" said Eddy gratefully "I feel much better now, thank you for always sticking by my side double D, and always being such a nice friend, I'm sorry for all those bad things I did to you, I apolagise". "Apolagise later Eddy" replied Edd excitedly "Because right now, you have a serenade to star in, and win or lose, we'll be by your side all the way Eddy, that's what friends are for".

"Th, thank you guys" sobbed Eddy, "You guys are the best". Eddy looked around and asked "is everybody ready?", both Edd and Ed nodded in agreement. "Alright" snapped Eddy sharply "Lets go". "We're about to become the laughing stock of the neighborhood, and I bet that after this, Nazz will never want to even see us again" he muttered under his breath. "Stop those thoughts Eddy" he said to himself "You can do this, this is your time to shine, be confident and do it, be a man, dont be a wimp", and his short bout of nervousness faded, and he stood up confidently. "Lets do this guys" he shouted in the voice of a general commanding his troops. "Right behind you" replied Eddy's two friends as they offered him a smart salute each and readied their instruments.

At that moment, the figure in the window upstairs heard the noise, and appeared just behind the curtain. It was obvious this was Nazz. "our vision of beauty approaches" said Edd, struggling not to stutter "Go on Eddy, start".

Eddy resisted the urge to turn tail and run like a coward, today was the day he showed his true feelings for the love of his life, and he would show Nazz just how much she meant to him, or die trying. Now, having no more fear and shyness and truly confident, Eddy took out from his pocket an air horn which he blew on with all his might. The figure acknowledged the sound, but still did not draw the curtains apart, it was clear the figure was impatient and wanted to go to bed.

"Nazz, baby" yelled Eddy confidently,"so sorry to keep you woken up, but we've got a special treat for you tonight. The figure seemed surprised and a tad eager, but still did not draw apart the curtains to acknowledge Eddy. "Nazz, sweet babydoll" announced Eddy "this one's for you". He now turned to his two friends and shouted "hit it guys!".

At these words, Edd began to play on his guitar as if he were a member of some multi-millionaire rock band and Ed began to bang away at the drums like he had been a drummer all his life. It was time now for the singer to step in, and step in he did. Eddy took a deep breath and uttered a silent mantra as he began to sing, in a loud, heartfelt and confident tone that betrayed no sign whatsoever, that he had never been more shy in his life than now.

Eddy knew that if he was to have any hope whatsoever of winning Nazz's affections, he had to show no weakness, and so he pushed all thoughts of fear and doubt to the back of his mind as he began to sing at the top of his voice the song which truly expressed how he felt for his lifelong crush.

"You're insecure, don't know what for" sang Eddy in a wholehearted, deeply emotional and serious tone "You're turning heads when you walk through the do, o, oor"

"Don't need make up, to cover up, being the way that you are is eno,o, ough" and Eddy took extra care to emphasize the word enough.

By now the figure seemed more interested in what was going down below, and less impatient to just go to sleep, but still did not open the curtains.

Ed and Edd played more skillfully than ever as Eddy, with his eyes closed, continued to sing "Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you, baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground ain't it hard to tell, you don't kno,o,ow, you don't know you're beautiful" and Eddy took extra care to emphasize beautiful, for he did indeed find Nazz to be the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on and he truly thought that not one on the planet could begin to match Nazz in terms of prettiness and style. Eddy as he continued to sing, realized he had outdone himself when he chose this song, for it truly summed up his feelings for Nazz better than words ever could, Nazz did indeed not realize how beautiful she was.

Eddy felt it was his duty to reveal, with this tune, just how beautiful and attractive Nazz really was, and show her the truth about how attractive she was to everyone, especially himself. By taking Edd's advice, he really did feel less shy and nervous. He kept his eyes closed, he didn't need to look with his eyes, but with his heart, and closing his eyes helped dispel any nervousness that passed him by as he sang. By pretending that it was indeed only his friends on their own singing, Eddy managed to remain confident and unwavering as he sang in front of his lifelong crush, it was much less scary when he closed his eyes and pretended it was just his friends and him. Eddy silently thanked his clever friend for this good advice as he continued the next verse of the song, drawing on passion that he never knew he possessed in him to emphasize the emotion in his voice as he sang.

To the figure in the upstairs window behind the curtain it seemed like going to bed was no longer a priority, for the figure seemed now to be standing patiently behind the curtain and even appeared to be moving up and down to the beat of the music. However the curtains were still drawn shut, though Eddy knew that the song was indeed conveying its message very well and that if they kept going, soon their lives would change for the better.

After a brief guitar solo by Edd, Eddy continued to sing, more emotively and passionately than ever. "So c, cmon, you've got it wrong, to prove i'm right I put it in a s,o,ong" Eddy sang "I don't know why, you're being shy, and turn away when I look into your eyes". It was this line of the song Eddy felt was the most important, for he was indeed curious as to why although so many people held a crush on Nazz, she never let herself be won over by any of them and never gave anyone a chance at expressing their love for her. It was as if Nazz didn't want to fall in love for some reason, which did not make sense considering that Nazz's outgoing behavior certainly did not show any sign of shyness (being a cheerleader captain for the school sports team certainly was not a job for shy people) as she did not seem at all shy to hang out with the other kids in the neighborhood, and several times, she had even given speeches in front of them or performed in front of them. Nazz threw several parties where everyone in the neighborhood, even the Eds who were considered outcasts, was invited. This clearly showed that not only was Nazz not at all fearful of the company of others, but deeply cherished having company and was a very social person who liked being around company.

In short, Nazz was clearly not at all a shy person.

Yet there was something strange about Nazz, something odd which contrasted with the rest of her behaviors. Nazz was more than happy to hang out alongside the other kids in the neighborhood, and to have them all as her friends. Yet despite that, the moment you showered her with a love letter, a flattering comment of any kind, or a gift to show your attraction towards her she would turn tail and flee. Try to take Nazz on a date, and she'd cancel it, when it came to forming a relationship any closer than simply being friends it appeared Nazz was every bit as shy as her admirers. It appeared that despite her outgoing personality, Nazz was not only reluctant to fall in love, but afraid to. It was as if Nazz constantly had her defenses up to stop herself falling in love, and that she was desperate to die a virgin.

Not the sports star and extremely popular ringleader Kevin (who every kid in the neighborhood wished they could be, and who the Eds envied with every bit of their heart) nor the lonely and vulnerable outcast Johnny (who was so lonely he drew a face onto a wooden board and called it plank, just because he was so desperate to have a friend) were any closer to winning Nazz's affection than the other, for it appeared Nazz was simply not willing to take any relationship to the next level.

But Eddy was here to change her mind today, Eddy was desperate to reach into her heart and find out what her true desires and feelings were, and so Eddy continued to sing the chorus twice more, Eddy desperately hoped that this song would finally convey his true feelings for her, and finally touch her heart enough for her to change her mind about distancing herself from everyone when it came to love. Yet Eddy was skeptic, for even if Nazz liked the song, how could even a song this meaningful truly convey his true feelings for her, and why would a song make anyone change their mind about anything. "Let's just get this over with" thought Eddy to himself as he sighed silently as he sang. If Nazz was not going love Kevin even when he had so much popularity and fame among the school and neighborhood, why should Nazz exhibit any more feeling for three outcasts who were viewed as nothing but troublemakers and frauds by the others who hated them with every bit of their hearts.

But as he sang the chorus for the last time, and as Edd and Ed offered a solo of guitar and drums to wrap the song up, something happened which made Eddy feel as if he was but dreaming. It seemed too good to be true, had Eddy fallen face first onto the ground during the song? and was he therefore in a coma dreaming about this happening?, or was those floral curtains being pulled apart. "If this is a dream" thought the three Eds in unison, as they put down their instruments "then I hope we never wake up".

The curtains were quickly ripped open, and from the window, the Eds saw what appeared to the most incredible, surreal and mesmerizing sight they would ever see in their lives, and it was a sight so angelic and heavenly, that though the Eds had no camera, it mattered not because the angelic sight even as they saw it seared itself into their memories and there it would stay for as long as they lived. And what the Eds saw, was a sweet, innocent smile on Nazz's beautiful face as she lent out the window still in her pj's and faced the three Eds. The expression on her face, and the blush on her rosy cheeks as well as the tears that were trickling from her beautiful blue eyes, were a testimony to how the song which Eddy had worked so hard to sing had finally opened her heart to the emotion of love.

Nazz stuttered as she struggled to speak, it appeared the sheer emotion of the song the Eds had performed was still weighing her down. "Th, that was beautiful" she remarked looking the three Eds in the eye as she spoke "r, really beautiful and I loved it".

"Really?" asked Eddy nervously, expecting this to be nothing but a sick joke and for Nazz's smile to become a scowl and for her to scold him instead for ruining her night. "y, yes" replied Nazz "it was too good, you three dudes really rocked and I loved it so much".

The three Eds bowed, and as they did, a feeling of warmth and euphoria washed over them, and they nearly shed tears of joy. "Did you really mean it?" asked Nazz, looking Eddy in the eye "Did you really mean all those lovely things you sang about me?".

"Every word" insisted Eddy firmly "Every single word Nazz, I've been trying to tell you for years now, but I was never confident enough, I never thought you would like us back and I thought that because everyone in the neighborhood hated us, you would hate us as well".

"Don't say that" replied Nazz "I could never hate you no matter what you did, you three dudes are too nice for anyone to really hate you, its just that Kevin's always been like this to everyone, even his friends and I'm sure that the other kids like you too. But if none of them do, I'd like you to know here and now Eddy, double D and Ed, that I like you, I like you a lot"

"That's big of you Nazz" said Edd shyly "We like you too Nazz, we were just too shy to say it, but now I hope you finally realize how much me and my friends have always liked you".

"Totally" replied Nazz cheerfully "So er, Eddy, do you accept tips, because I really want to give you a tip".

"Er, of course"sqeuaked Eddy shyly,but excitedly "any tips would be very welcome and we would really appreciate it".

"Wait there" answered Nazz hurriedly, before leaving the windowsill and rushing back into her room.

A moment later she returned with something behind her back, invisible to the three Eds waiting in eager anticipation.

"Hold out your hands" she said, and the three Eds of course at once did as they were told, Eddy trembling slightly, still expecting Nazz to change her mind about rewarding him for his efforts and closed his eyes as he expected something like a bucket of water to be doused over his head, and for Nazz to angrily order them out of her yard.

But he was wrong, and dead wrong at that. For the next second he felt something large being tossed into his trembling hands and he cautiously opened his eyes only to see it was in fact a jawbreaker, the sweet he would do anything to obtain but which life would never give him the satisfaction of having. Yet here it was, a real, genuine and mouthwatering tasty jawbreaker right there in front of him, and when he looked around he saw that his two friends Ed and Edd were each holding a similar jawbreaker in their hands too. Eddy smacked himself to see if he was only dreaming, but when nothing changed, he smiled and thanked the heavens for showing him such kindness after going through so many trials and hardships. "Th, thank you Nazz" Eddy sobbed, struggling not to cry "th, thank you for being such a kind person"

"No problem dude" replied Nazz "It was the least I could do for my friends, I hope you like them". "We do Nazz, we do" said Edd gratefully"thank you so much, are we really your friends Nazz, because... well". "Totally dude" replied Nazz, cutting him off "you three dudes are just so awesome". Yet when Nazz next spoke her tone was apolagetic and choked with sobs and grief "Sorry" she mumbled, her tone was both sincere and gentle and she grimaced in pain "Sorry I did all those horrible things to you Eddy, like that time your mum and dad hired me to babysit you, and I humiliated you in front of everyone and told you to go to bed while I let everyone else have a party in your house, so sorry". She turned to Edd and Ed "So sorry to you guys too" she cried "when Kevin came to get you, I'm really sorry I didn't do more to stop him, I'm really sorry".

"Can you ever forgive me" Nazz pleaded desperately, the smile on her face had long been replaced by a look of sheer apologetic regret and sheer remorse. "Of course" soothed Edd "No one's perfect, everyone makes mistakes. Of course we can forgive you Nazz, we know you never meant to hurt us, and that you're not like Kevin or the others. It's all water under the bridge now". "Thanks dudes" replied Nazz, wiping her tears "I want to make it up to you, I want to show you that we're really friends and that I want to help you, which is why I want you to have this" Nazz quickly picked up a pen and a post it note, before scrawling some writing onto the post it note and throwing the note out of the window. Ed caught it, and when he opened it, he was puzzled to see it contained nothing but a series of numbers.

"What is it?" he asked, confusedly. ". "Lemme see!" shouted Eddy excitedly grabbing the paper and reading it. He smiled when he had finished, before passing it to Edd who also read it eagerly. "Is this what I think it is Nazz?" he asked. "Uh huh" replied Nazz, nodding "its my number, I want you to have it because you three are my best friends".

"So if you want to you know talk about something, then you can just dial it up and we can talk" said Nazz "or if er, if Kevin comes and tries to, you know, do something bad to you then call me, I'll try and help you".

"Thank you" replied the three Eds in unison as they took out a pen, and each Ed took turns scribbling the number onto the back of their hand.

"So er, we really should get going now" stated Eddy glancing at his watch "its way past our bedtime". "Of course" replied Nazz, yawning slightly "thanks for the song guys, it really made my day and you guys sing really well, maybe we can get together in a band and jam together some time".

"That would be nice" mused Edd, as the three Eds turned away, when Nazz called their attention. "And guys" she said "if you have time, maybe you could come back to my house tommorow, and we could, you know, hang out a bit and you could sing me another one of those sweet tunes, oh I would really like that".

"And Eddy" she continued, her tone filled with concern "if you ever get in trouble, come find me, I'll take care of you. I'd like you to know Eddy that I've never been angry at you, and I could never be angry with you, especially now that I know how you really feel about me, and how much you like me. Sorry I ran away from you earlier, it wasn't nice."

"Aw thats okay" returned Eddy "I know you didn't mean to hurt our feelings, and thank you Nazz, thank you for everything, now have a nice night and we'll see you tommorow I guess". "Goodnight" replied Nazz, drawing the curtains once more.

And Eddy, as he walked away from Nazz's house alongside his friends, jumped into the air and punched it. He smirked, a smirk of pride and joy at his achievment. Singing the sweet and heartfelt tune had really placed him on Nazz's good side and he had a feeling that this was the beginning of a long and beautiful friendship. Maybe now, their lives would be better. Eddy made a mental note to himself as he walked silently alongside his friends, to return to Nazz's house as soon as possible. He really wanted to see what it was like on the inside.

And as Eddy finally made it to his house, he took one last glance at the number he had written on his hand. He had a feeling it would come in very handy in the near future, and that it would be a lifeline for him. Just when he would dial it though, and what he would dial it for, was a mystery only time would tell.

"I love you Nazz" he thought to himself, as he went into his house and closed the door and locked it behind him. And to think that such a long and beautiful friendship begun with such a simple melody. ABC was easy, it was like counting one to three. And sometimes all you had to do to show your love your feelings, was to sing a simple melody. That was how easy love could be.

 ** _The End. Do you like it?. I worked very hard to write this and would really appreciate some comments. Any comments would be incredibly appreciated and you would be a really epic person. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read this story._**

 ** _If you would like me to write a similar story. If you would like me to write alternate endings for other Ed, Edd and Eddy episodes, please comment. I take requests, and will try to follow your suggestion for my next story. Thank you._**


End file.
